That time Mercedes shot porn on her phone
by MisaPummelman
Summary: Kurt has never felt this good. His hair was all over the place, he was sweaty and he was naked. KURTBASTIAN, M, SLASH, ONESHOT.


**AN: **Hey, just a little Kurtbastian one-shot for you guys! This was planned to be a little drabble, but it turned out longer than I thought. Oh well, more slash for you! :D  
Also, I have again lost interest in my other Kurtbastian fic, I blame tumblr for introducing me to Skank!Kurt, and seeing someone else with the same idea as me, kinda, it just makes me lose my faith in my fic. Maybe I'll post updates sometimes when I really like, want to, but don't expect any in the very near future. But then again, you never know.  
And look at that, I did not make Blaine the bad-guy this time! Or Mercedes! Yay, meeeee! :D  
**TITLE: **_That time Mercedes shot porn on her phone._  
**RATING: **M  
**WORD COUNT: **1,679  
**SUMMARY: **Kurt has never felt this good. His hair was all over the place, he was sweaty and he was naked.  
**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS: **Kurtbastian, mentions of past!Klaine, Kurt, Sebastian, Rachel, Mercedes  
**DISCLAIMER: **Misa knows she does not own anything related to Glee or its characters, it all belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. She does not make any money with this.  
**WARNINGS: **Slashy smut, swearing, drinking, overload of hotness.

**That time Mercedes shot porn on her phone**

There has been a long time since Kurt ever felt this good. Anyone who knew him these days would not believe him when he said he had never felt better. His hair was all over the place, he was sweaty and he was naked. If you asked him just a couple of months earlier if he would ever picture himself happy while sweaty and with his hair a mess, he would have laughed in your face and walked away.

But now, naked and _almost now _satisfied, he was having a blast. He and Blaine broke up about two weeks ago. It was a mutual decision, as they found out they had absolutely no chemistry in the bedroom-apartment. There was just no spark. They had always been good friends, but they had just had some sort of shitty benefits to go along with it. But now they went back to being just friends, and it was actually a relief for both of them. They still acted the same way around each other at school, so no one knew they'd broken up yet.

Earlier that night Kurt had gone out to _Scandals _as he was bored and his girls weren't coming over before later that night. His dad and Carole were in DC, and Finn was at Rachel's. He had dressed up in some of his newest clothes, ripped tight skinny jeans, a white, long-sleeved t-shirt that was snug against his torso, a leather jacket and red Converse, the old ones he hadn't used in ages. He brought his fake ID, and took a cab so he could drink responsively. When he arrived, he was easily let in by the same guy who was there when he came the first time, he didn't even have to show his phony ID, and ordered himself a drink. He sat watching the crowds for a while, accepting drinks bought by drunk guys, and fended off suitors who was not willing to take no for an answer.

After a while, and after quite a few drinks, there was a low voice by his left ear. "Wow, you're actually dressed as a boy, Gay Face, I almost didn't recognize you." Of course, he was in his territory after all. "Hello to you as well, Meerkat. I would say it's a surprise, but it really isn't."

"So, what brings you to _Scandals _all alone a Friday night? Where's your little boyfriend?"  
"Actually, Blaine and I are no longer together, not that it is any of your business, and I am here to kill some time, who knows, maybe I'll even get lucky"  
"Really, trouble in paradise. Well, I have seen at least five guys looking at you since I've arrived, so either they're confused of why there's a girl in here, or they are looking for a boy who looks enough like a girl that they can fuck without 'being gay', so to speak"  
"Thanks a lot Asshole"

With that Kurt wandered out to the dance-floor and squeezed himself between two guys who were really happy he decided to join them if their constant grinding were any indicator. He looped one of his hands behind the neck of the guy in front of him, while his other hand went into the shaggy hair of the guy behind him, dragging his head towards his neck and bending his head to shoot a smirk at Sebastian before he closed his eyes in bliss and lost himself to the music. As he did, he did not see the lust-filled gaze of Sebastian trained on him.

They continues flirting across the bar for a while, Kurt finding new dance-partners once in a while, making Sebastian more and more jealous as his dancing grew more and more provocative. In the end, Sebastian had enough and shot back his drink before waving through the masses and finally dragging Kurt from his current dance partner, a blond tall guy who had his hands down the back of Kurt's pants, and to his own chest were he continued to snog the fuck out of him.

This, and some more, lead them to where they were right now, in Kurt's room, naked, sweaty and _almost _satisfied. Sebastian was leaning on pillows against Kurt's headboard with Kurt in his lap, his left hand on Kurt's hip helping him bounce, while the right was splayed over his ass, with his pointer and middle fingers playing with Kurt's hole, stretched tight around his cock. Kurt's hands were like glued into his hair, tugging on it and pressing their faces together for sloppy kisses. Both their necks were covered in bites (there had been a competition of who could mark the other the most, the results are still unclear) and Kurt has red stripes down his back after Sebastian's nails.

This was what Kurt had been missing while having sex with Blaine. Here, there was passion and chemistry and fire and intense. This was sex. And Kurt was addicted. He had never felt so free in his life, it was amazing. As he bounced on top of Sebastian, their mouths close but not kissing, just sharing air. The ache starting to form in his thighs. The squeaking of his bed and the banging of it against the wall. His rock-hard cock bobbing with every movement. Their harsh breathing fanning over each other's faces. The fantastic high he felt when Sebastian finally, _finally _found his prostrate and aimed every thrust against that ball of pleasure. The feeling deep in his stomach, knowing his orgasm is fast approaching. The taste of Sebastian's come still in his mouth, and his hoarse voice after Sebastian fucked his throat raw. The high-pitched whines as he comes closer and closer to his orgasm. He was so fucking close now.

"Oh, oh, yea, there, please, right there, there, THERE, YES!" And he came, his cock shooting come over both their stomachs and chests. Sebastian hid his face in Kurt's neck and bit down hard as filled Kurt with his come, spurt after spurt of warmth filled Kurt, and he smiled blessedly at the feeling, capturing Sebastian's mouth in a soaring kiss.

"Erhm, Kurt?" There was an almost scared female voice coming from the bottom of the stairs. "Why would you ask Blaine to come over when you knew we were coming? Couldn't you at least have sent a message?" that was another female voice.

"Oh fuck," came from Kurt when he realized Mercedes and Rachel has just let themselves in, as he had written on the note he hung on the door before he went to _Scandals _and had forgotten to take down when he arrived with Sebastian, as he had forgotten the girls were coming. "I'm sorry, I kinda forgot about you girls…" Kurt said in a sheepish voice.

"Also, not Blaine, ladies," said a smug Sebastian Smythe as he leaned his chin on Kurt's shoulder, looking at the girls.

"Kurt! Are you cheating on Blaine?" That was of course Rachel.  
"No, Berry, he's not cheating on Blaine."  
"How would you know?"  
"He told me they broke up."  
"Kurt, why didn't you tell me you broke up? And when was this?"  
Kurt, who had buried his head in Sebastian's neck, mumbled back; "Two weeks ago, and I don't have to tell you every single thing that goes on in my life."  
That made Rachel silent.  
"So now you are dating Sebastian without telling us that either?" this was Mercedes's first contribution to the conversation.  
The boys on the bed just looked at each other and started laughing. This made them both moan as Kurt wiggled on Sebastian's lap and Sebastian, who was still inside him, started to grow hard again. Sebastian gritted his teeth and looked at the two girls again.  
"Oh please, us dating? No, we just met up at _Scandals, _created some heavy sexual tension flirting, and then I dragged him out back and into my car, drove here then we fucked."  
"Though you have to admit, it was pretty awesome, and we do have some amazing chemistry even if it is built on insults and competition, Meerkat"  
"Guess you're right, Gay Face."  
They both sniggered before Kurt gave Sebastian a filthy kiss. After a while and a cough from Mercedes they pulled away from each other, and Kurt tried to still his hips that had started moving again.

Sebastian's hands gripped onto Kurt's waist, rising him up and slowly showing the two girls his ass as the sheet fell lower down his back. "If you don't want to watch this, you better start running up those stairs. And out of the house, as I do plan to make Kurtsie here scream my name." Rachel immediately turned and started walking up the stairs, but she noticed Mercedes wasn't with her. "Mercedes, aren't you coming, too?"

"Are you kidding, this is free, fucking hot porn!"  
"Are you serious right now?"  
"Ah, hells yes, do you know how much I have thought about how my baby would look like this? I mean, have you looked at him? He's perfect for this, and to be honest, I didn't really believe in Klaine at all. Ah hell to the naw, Kurtbastian is the ship I'm going down with."

That made Kurt giggle and blush, which made Sebastian moan as his cock soaked up all the vibrations. "Aw, thanks Cedes, love ya too."

"Yes, but I am leaving. I'll go to Finn's room and hang, you just be a perv."  
"Oh, I'm planning on it, Honey."  
"Hey Aretha, if you believe this is going to be porn-worthy, I'd suggest filming it so you never forget it. Plus, I'd definitely want a copy of that movie."  
"Kurt, you OK with that?"  
"As long as I get your fucking cock in me, I really don't give a fuck right now."

The last thing Kurt registered in his mind before his world turned to mush by Sebastian's cock was Rachel running up the stairs as Sebastian tugged him down on him, while Mercedes was pulling out her iPhone with a Santana-like smirk.


End file.
